thepitfandomcom-20200215-history
Recipes
Recipes are used in the crafting of new items and food which allows for players to fill their Hunger Meter. Cooker *'Agressive Antibiotics' = Moldy Bread + Anti-Bodies *'Anti-Venom' = Serum + Poison Sac *'Blandwich' = Moldy Bread + Rotten Cheese + Raw Meat *'Cooked Meat' = Raw Meat *'Energy Drink' = Exotic Protein + Primordial Soup + Giant Mitochondria *'Fondue' = 2x Safe Cheese + Bone Sliver + Stale Bread *'Fortifying Sandwich' = Stale Bread + Safe Meat + Safe Cheese *'Hero Sotswhich' = Cooked Meat + Tarka Warbread + Hiver Cheese *'Hum Gum' = Sonic Nodule + Exotic Proteins *'Pheremone Bait' = Desease Extract + Scent Gland *'Pungent Meat' = Raw Meat + Scent Gland *'Roast Beast' = 3x Raw Meat + 2x Bindings *'Seafood Combo' = Soylent Vines + Ku'sulto Lobstercake + Wuuna Seacucumber *'Sotswich' = Tarka Warbread + Cooked Meat *'Steroidal Enhancers' = Vitamins + Mutagen + Exotic Protein + Scent Gland Lab Station *'Adamantium Claws' = Living Steel Remnant + Cyber Connectors + Nano-Wire + Adamantium Resin *'Adamantium Sword' = Lighting Blade + Adamantium Resin + Bindings + Unstable Isotopes *'Ballistic Kit' = Rifle Parts + Electronic Parts + Servos *'Chitin Plate Armor' = Composite Cloth + Chitin + Bindings *'Cyber Scrambler' = Cybernetic Brain + Energy Cell + Electronic Parts *'Diagnostic Chip' = Logic Circuit + Cybernetic Brain *'Door Spike' = 2x Shotgun Shells + Punch Claw + Giant Mitochondria *'Electronic Bypass' = Electronic Parts + Cybernetic Brain *'Energy Backpack' = 4x Energy Cell + Binding *'Energy System Tuner' = Superconductors + Gun Parts + Optics + Electronic Parts *'Ersatz Sharpening Kit' = 2x Heavy Claw + 2x Razor Claws + Bindings *'Grav Boots' = Energy Cell + Element X + Superconductors + Bindings + Boots *'Grenade' = 3x Shotgun Shells + Sparker + Casing Fragments *'Heavy Cannon' = Cannon Parts + Superconductors + Reflex Micro-Furnace + Adamantium Resin + Servos *'Heavy Slug Thrower' = Mag Rifle + Micro-Furnace + Nano-Wire + Superconductors *'Heavy Slugs' = Shell Casings + Molecular Neutronium + Element X *'Hinge Spike' = Heavy Claw + Shotgun Shell + Acid Sack *'Improvised Lockpick' = Razorteeth + Bindings + Bone Slivers *'Improvised Medkit' = Bindings + Serum + Antibiotics + Bone Slivers *'Laser Rifle' = Rifle Parts + Superconductors + Photonic Amplifier + Quantum Capacitors + Bindings *'Lifter Pack' = Element X + Composite Cloth + Nano-Wire + Power Source *'Mine Trap' = Grenade + Cyber Connectors + Sparker *'Pulse Resonator' = Softscreen + Cybernetic Brain + Sonic Nodule *'Pulse Rifle' = Laser Rifle + Photonic Amp + Superconductor + Bindings *'Quantum Scan Helmet' = Casing Fragment + Optics + Quantum Capacitor + Electronic Parts *'Rage Beam' = Sonic Nodule + Hiver Brain Crystals + Bindings + Rifle Parts *'Razor Fists' = Razorteeth + Bindings + Composite Cloth *'RG Special' = 3x Duct Tape + 2x Bone Slivers *'Rosetta Brain' = Hiver Brain Crystals + Logic Circuit + Softscreen + Energy Cell *'Sharpening Kit' = 2x Heavy Claw + 2x Razor Claws + Bindings *'Sniper Rifle' = Rifle + Optics + Binding *'Sonic Gun' = Gun Parts + Sonic Nodule + Electronic Parts + Energy Cell *'Targeting Helmet' = Casing Fragments + Logic Circuits + Optics + Bindings *'X-Ray Rifle' = Laser Rifle + X-Ray Transducer + Photonic Amplifier + Bindings Purifier *'Safe Meat' = Raw Meat *'Stale Bread' = Moldy Bread *'Safe Cheese' = Moldy Cheese Category:The Pit